Blizzard Launcher
Blizzard Launcher (the application may actually be called the "World of Warcraft Launcher") is a utility application introduced with patch 1.8.3 to ostensibly provide news links and a minimal set of pre-launch configuration options for the actual game and the patch downloader. Behind the scenes it would also theoretically provide some measure of scanning and protection from trojan viruses and third party cheat programs. Design change With patch 3.0.8, the launcher was redesigned with a new look. Also added to the "Options" menu was a bare-essentials "Game Preferences" panel, "Downloader Preferences" panel, and a "Parental Controls" link to the "WoW Account Management" website. Features * Act as a scanner and warn the user of malicious software. * Provide news links about WoW and Blizzard. * Control the options of the Blizzard Downloader in regards to pre-patching. * Update the game. New in Patch 2.1 * Options button to show options panel. ** Minimal pre-launch game preferences. ** Patch downloader preferences. ** Button link to Parental Controls web page. * Public Test button link to PTR login web page. * ? button to show web links panel. ** Community page web link. ** Forums page web link. ** Blizzard Store page web link. ** Technical Support page web link. ** Parental Controls page web link. Controversy There was a bit of controversy regarding the Launcher as it was scanning the computer for malicious software, which some people believed to be an invasion of privacy. Security The new Launcher may present a security issue. It does not obey the 'default' browser setting of Windows, and thus launches Internet Explorer when any link is clicked. Although this may be fixed in the future, in the past the 'Trial' Launcher has been observed to have some links obey the Default setting, and other links not obey the setting. Thus it could be said that although the Launcher is claimed to aide against some malware, its own behaviour and history of poor coding removes any benefit it may give in this regard. Cataclysm In the upcoming expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the launcher will be updated to "stream" installation and patch data. The new launcher is broken up into three stages of download progress: * Core game, or 5% of content, is being prepared. You cannot enter the game at this time. * Base game, or 70% of content, is not completely applied. You can play, but your game experience will not be ideal. You should ideally have 1 MB/sec or better when choosing to play. * Extended, or 25% of content, is almost complete. You may begin playing at this stage with few game issues. You should ideally have 1 MB/sec or better when choosing to play. The Updater and Downloader have been integrated closely into the Launcher, resulting in less application switching when patching and installing.https://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=26262801168&pageNo=1&sid=2000#0 History Mac version * 4.1.0 (2317) - As of Patch 4.1.0 26-Apr-2011. ** 4.1.0 (2310) - As of Patch 4.1.0 on PTR 19-Apr-2011. ** 4.0.1 (2295) - As of Patch 4.1.0 on PTR 15-Apr-2011. * 4.0.1 (2210) - As of Patch 4.0.6a. * 4.0.1 (2120) - As of Patch 4.0.3a. * 4.0.0 (2104) - ? Windows version * ... Patch changes * * * * References See also * Blizzard Downloader * Blizzard Repair * Blizzard Updater External links Category:Blizzard software Category:World of Warcraft patches